The Truth About Me
by gratefulsugar
Summary: Inuyasha goes to check on Kagome in her time and is overwhelmed with lust. Can he work through some demons (pun intended) and finally get honest with himself? InuxKag one-shot. A thoughtful smut fic. Give it a go. Please read my Disclaimer before you read the story. Lots of colorful, crude language, and a descriptive lemon, be advised. My apologies for the few typos.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. Rumiko Takahashi does, and I worship her. I literally had nothing to gain from writing this except it was fun to finally get a fantasy I had stewing about my mind for awhile out there in words. Also, I have not written an Inuyasha fic in YEARS. Literally, 10 years ago. But I've been writing Inuyasha fanfiction since I was 13 so that was 15 years ago? I think. I'm not good with math, but I'm decent with words. Give it a go. InuyashaxKagome one-shot lemon fanfic.

The Truth About Me

The moon shone bright and full in the feudal-era night sky, her crystal stars were twinkling from behind as her rightful backdrop. The summer air was warm on this night with only a slight breeze. His favorite weather.

Inuyasha hastily made his way beyond the village and through the forest, only one thing on his mind tonight. Kagome hadn't been back in several days and he was curious what she was up to all this time. Why did she not return yet? Before she left she announced to everyone she would be back in a few days. To Inuyasha, 'a few days' meant at least three days. It had been six days. Could she be in danger? He couldn't leave her on her own in that world any longer. Although he presumed it to be much safer in her world than his own, he still had encountered demons and spirits on her side here and there. He refused to stay and wait once he started obsessing over the thought of her possibly needing his help and he wasn't there to save her! His bare feet moved faster until he was all but flying towards the infamous Bone-Eaters Well. He finally reached the mysterious, ancient portal and without hesitation jumped inside it, becoming engulfed in the warm purple of time and space.

When he reached the other side, he opened the shrine doors and flew up onto the sill to the window of Kagome's room. Her light was on, he saw her school work spread out over her desk, but the room was empty. Confused, he scratched his head behind his ear. Opening her window he hopped onto the floor and started sniffing around, searching for any signs that Kagome might be in danger. The sound of running water was coming from down the hallway. He heard what he remembered Kagome calling a 'TV' blaring noise from below in the living room and chuckles and laughter from her family. Everything seemed normal. Her room smelled just like it always had, cherry blossoms, and that aroma that was unmistakably Kagome. His Kagome. He blushed, embarrassed at himself for the simple thought. It was true, in his mind, she belonged with him. He wanted nothing more than for her to stand by his side forever, but Inuyasha knew that it was too much of him to ask. Especially when he couldn't truly promise her he would stay in return. He grimaced as if in pain, tightly clenching his fist. 'Stupid! Deep down, you know you need her more than anyone!' he scolded himself. 'You'd be an idiot if you ever left Kagome.' His eyes were dazed, his mind far away, somewhere else.

Just then he heard a door close and light footsteps approaching the bedroom. Her scent was getting stronger. It must be Kagome! His stomach fluttered with butterflies and he almost felt ill with anxiousness. What did this woman do to him? Her bedroom door opened and there she was… in nothing but a towel!? Their eyes met and Kagome cried out in humiliation, eliciting a nervous laugh from Inuyasha. "Kagome, uh, sorry?" "Inuyasha, sit!" Gravity won, as was typical in his case and he felt his whole body and face smack directly into the carpet. "Hey!" he mumbled, attempting to fight against the pull of physics and look up at her. "How was I supposed to know? You haven't been back in days! I was worried about you, idiot!"

Kagome's eyes softened, diminishing their glare and she breathed calmly, letting out a sigh. It's not as if she was completely naked, so this situation could be worse. At least he showed up before she decided to get dressed and not during. And he was only worried about her. She decided to cut Inuyasha a break this time. The 'sit' was enough punishment as it is. "It's alright, you just scared me, Inuyasha. That's all." He smirked. "Keh, for once brave little Kagome is afraid of the big, bad demon." His amber eyes had a playful glint as he peered up at her. He could finally sit back up straight, no longer beholden to the hex's spell in this moment. He observed her petite frame as she closed the door and defensively crossed her arms. She huffed at his remark, pretending to be more mad at him than she was. "Ugh, don't call me little!" Her skin was still dewy with water droplets, and she radiantly glowed in the light of her dimly lit room. Her long raven hair, wet and tangled, was sticking to her arms and fell far down her back, having grown a lot since he'd met her. Kagome had grown a lot in general. He laughed at her mild frustration, and as she moved around the room to gather clothes to wear, Inuyasha lazily snuck a peek at how her breasts could be seen poking through her damp towel, clinging to her every curve. He felt his throat close up, holding back the initiative to growl at her. He closed his eyes, suppressing the animalistic thoughts that infiltrated his head, fearful she may catch him staring for too long, and fearful he would lose all control and do something he wasn't sure Kagome wanted. Sure, there was the question of whether Kagome would ever consider having sex with him in the first place, but to mate with a demon, even just a half-demon such as Inuyasha, is much more intense and aggressive. He could end up seriously hurting her if not careful. One of his eyes slowly opened and he focused in on her again. She was standing at her dresser, rummaging through a drawer.

The towel she wore around her was quite tiny, even for her. It barely covered anything. Her strikingly long legs limberly led up to a round, taught rear-end. Inuyasha unknowingly licked his lips, acknowledging how juicy it looked. The towel was mere millimeters away from completely showing him her womanhood. He felt the blood rush to his dick and it stiffened, already hard. 'Fuck,' he thought, closing his eyes again and turning around slightly so she wouldn't see his erection. He calmed himself down, trying to think of anything else. 'I need to control myself.' He knew that Kagome cared for him, and deeply. She was always begging him to stay the way he was, that she loved him as a half-demon. He believed her, and he wanted very much to show Kagome exactly just how much he cared for her too, but he was terrified she would reject him romantically. She was his companion but did she think of him the way he thought of her sometimes? With longing and desire? He had never been convinced that's what she wanted. And on the off chance he either jumps into hell with Kikyo, or becomes a full-fledged demon, how can he ever truly promise her a future with him?

After that thought crossed his mind, it made him realize something. Perhaps he didn't even really want those things anymore. It is true, he was technically obliged to join his ex-lover in hell when Kikyo was ready but.. He didn't really owe her his own death, especially when it was all Naraku's doing. It had been he who disguised himself, shape-shifted into Inuyasha and murdered Kikyo, making her believe it was her love who brought her to her demise. That wasn't Inuyasha fault, although he felt guilty for not being able to fix the situation. He couldn't turn back time and the past cannot be changed. He wanted to keep living his life, and he wanted to live it with Kagome at his side. Maybe he would stay true to himself? He was already incredibly strong for a half-demon, especially with his powerful sword, Tessaiga. He could defeat almost anyone. And when Inuyasha's full demon side comes out he is blinded with blood lust and overcome with stubborn malice. He can barely even recognize his own friends. He was starting to rethink his whole life, and for the first time was realizing maybe it was okay to stay the way he was born.

"Inuyasha?" her voice peeped near him. He opened his eyes. She was in clothes now. How did she get dressed so quickly without him noticing? Was he really in his thoughts so deeply? "Yes, Kagome?" his voice was scratchy as his throat was so dry. She sat down on the bed, next to where he was on the floor. Her leg brushed up against his fire-rat kimono and he briefly thought about what it would be like to graze her smooth limbs with his hands. "Just making sure you're okay. You were silent for awhile." Surprised at her concern, he gazed up at her face. Her eyes looked sad, he noticed, but she had a small smile on her face as her fingers nervously fidgeted with the buttons on her blouse, closing it. He was still graced with a perfect view of her cleavage in that little top she was wearing, and he could just make out her nipples through the fabric. God he wanted to reach out and feel them so badly, to put them in his mouth. He shoved the thought down the rabbit hole. He looked back into her eyes just as she looked back up at him, so thankfully she didn't notice him openly staring at her rack. "You know, Inuyasha," Kagome began. Inuyasha stared at her in interest. "I don't want you to ever feel like you are alone in all this. You have all of your friends fighting beside you and we will never abandon you. I will never abandon you. I just hope you know that." she told him sweetly. He was bewildered. "Kagome," he whispered and all of a sudden he was facing her. He timidly brought one of his clawed hands up to her leg and gently grabbed around her thigh. She was startled at his touch, for it tickled in that first instant. His other hand cupped hers that was resting on her other thigh. "Inuyasha?" she breathed to him, overridden with anxiety. She had never been touched in this way before. "Kagome, I'm so thankful for you being in my life." he said, with the utmost sincerity. Her face felt red hot and was flushed pink, but she swelled with joy. She thought she was going to pass out from the overwhelming feeling this moment was giving her. "Me too, Inuyasha." She managed a smile as he inched closer to her. She could feel the warmth from his body. His one hand left hers and twirled a tendril of her luscious locks around his fingers, then his face lunged between her neck and collarbone as he drew in her scent. That also really tickled and she squirmed in torture.

"Fuck, Kagome, you smell soo good." His voice reverberated in his throat and she could feel his whole body vibrate, it was strange. Almost like he was purring. She felt her body go weak in his arms as his mouth pressed against her décolletage. His tongue darted out and tasted her skin, gliding up her neck. She let a small moan escape her lips. 'Oh, my god,' she thought. She had always wanted Inuyasha to touch her this way. She had no idea he had actually wanted to. 'Is this real life? Or am I in a dream?' She felt her insides flip-flop and a certain area of her tingled with desire. Cruelly, Inuyasha stopped what he was doing. He sniffed her again and then fully growled into her neck, pushing her backwards onto the bed. He could smell how turned on she was. And she could tell that he enjoyed it too. He was on top of her now. "Inuya-yasha," she could barely get out his name. His mouth found her shoulder and she brought a hand up to his chest, grabbing onto his thick shirt. He left her shoulder and he looked right into her chocolate eyes. She was such a sweet woman. He would never find another like his Kagome. It's like she was made just for him.

He couldn't resist it any longer. He leaned in and touched his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, opening her mouth to give him access. Inuyasha took the invitation and fervently swept his tongue passed her lips. After a moment he bit onto her bottom lip, which made her gasp lightly. His erection was fully bulging now, but he knew he had to hold back. They shouldn't just jump into anything more than this until he was sure she was ready. He knew she wanted to, her body didn't lie, but he had to hold out awhile longer, for Kagome's sake.

It took everything inside Inuyasha to get off of her. He begrudgingly sat against the wall, still beside her on the bed. Kagome sat up in confusion and amazement. She couldn't bring herself to look at him yet, but when she glanced over, his eyes told her how sorry he felt for having to end the moment. Kagome gave him an understanding nod. "Well, it's half past ten o'clock," she chimed, peering over to her radio alarm clock. "And I'm sleepy, Inuyasha." He moved to get off her bed when she suddenly grabbed his arm and stopped him. Kagome noted how muscular he was. Perfectly chiseled underneath all those clothes. She could feel his rock hard bicep through his shirt. "Wait!" she almost screamed. Inuyasha waited. "Won't you stay with me here, tonight?" He chuckled. "Hah, wench. I was planning on it. I was going to take a seat right on the floor over there, and keep guard of you all night until we go back to my era first thing in the morning!" He tried to move again and Kagome held onto him tighter. "No, Inuyasha," she started. "What do you mean, 'no'?" he retorted. She grumbled. "I mean that I'm trying to ask you to sleep next to me in my bed!" He stopped and felt like he turned to stone. How was he going to control himself if he was to be cuddled up with her in his arms all night? Yet, he couldn't refuse her either. "If… if that is what you wish." He really just didn't want to be 'sat' into oblivion.

"It is." she huffed, her face beet red. "Please?" He looked at her with warmth in his eyes. "Of course, Kagome."

They smiled at each other for a moment before Kagome yawned and they adjusted themselves underneath the sheet and blanket. She leaned her head against his chest, and he brought her closer to him with his arm. She listened to his heartbeat as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha nuzzled her close and breathed in her scent from her hair one last time before he felt completely content, closing his eyes and not long following her into dreamland.

Kagome was the first to wake. She could feel a warm body pressed up against her back as she stirred. Sunlight pooled in through the curtains, softly lighting up the room. One clawed hand gripped her blouse at her side. 'That's right. I asked Inuyasha to sleep next to me in my bed.' She was remembering the events from the previous night when she could feel Inuyasha breathe and move closer to her, and then she felt it. His hard manhood pushing against her backside. Immediately her body tingled and she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. In that moment Inuyasha groaned and he awoke, not completely aware of the situation yet, and pulled her to him tighter, grinding his large member into her wet center through her clothes. "K-Kagome," he muttered into her neck. She arched her back, pushing herself closer to him, her mouth opened in pleasure. His breath hitched in his throat and he brought his hand down to caress her hip. His other arm reached underneath her and he grabbed onto her breast. He pinched her nipple through her top and she tried to stifle a moan. Now both hands were on her breasts, toying with and pulling at her nipples. His name escaped her lips.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked hesitantly as he paused his ministrations. He was fully aware now, and he was hoping the answer was no. If it was, he wouldn't be able to hold back. She peered over at him, lust written all over her face. "No, Inuyasha," she replied. "You… feel so good to me." He couldn't believe his ears. If it was possible his dick became even harder. He never felt so turned on in his life. He leaned over and kissed her on the mouth, held it for a moment and then pulled away again, looking into her eyes. "Are you sure, Kagome? I won't be able to stop." she looked confused. He continued. "The way this makes me feel, you may bring my demonic self out, and if that happens, I can't promise I won't do something I'll regret." Kagome gave him a worried look, but she reassured him. "I'm not scared Inuyasha. I know you won't hurt me."

"Kagome." He closed his eyes and kissed her again, this time more hastily. He released her, only to briefly move to get out of his shirt, then he threw it to the floor, removing his red pants afterward. She took off her blouse and shorts, keeping her panties on, and she laid back down so she still had her back facing him, her soft black hair cascading over the bed, showing off her plump figure while looking behind her at him. "Damn," he whispered as he drank in her presence. His hands were then on her again, one traveled underneath her like before and cupped her naked breast, his other hand had a more sinister motive. It stealthily maneuvered its way down the length of her leg, up the backside of her thigh and around the curve of ass, squeezing a cheek before he let his fingers stroke the center of her womanhood. He pushed his fingers into her through the panties She was so sticky with her wetness and he couldn't help himself from bringing his hand up to his mouth and tasting her on his fingers. "Mmm…" He vibrated at the sensation and he could feel the purple streaks open up across his face, signaling his demon form. He didn't fully turn yet, for his eyes were still golden, but he was close. He was beginning to lose his patience.

He reached down again and pushed aside her undies, rubbing her wetness before he moved his finger inside her. 'Fuck, she's so tight.' She arched her back again and pushed herself down onto his hand, practically begging him for more. His free hand grabbed her ass and moved it up and down as he fucked her with his finger. His eyes turned completely red.

He stopped and startled her when he got up quickly, her body still in his arms, and he pushed her down onto her stomach. "Inuyasha!?" she cried out, not knowing what he was going to do next. 'I trust you, Inuyasha.' she reminded herself. He didn't make a sound yet, instead she suddenly felt his fingers underneath the side of her undies, pulling them down to her knees. His hand reached up and squeezed one cheek while his other hand smacked the other, leaving a slight red print. Kagome moaned out in pleasure. Nothing like this had ever happened to her in her young life thus far, and she never knew what to imagine when it finally did. She was just glad that this was happening with Inuyasha. There was no one she would rather have done this with.

Growling, satisfied at her reaction, Inuyasha lowered his body down closer to her, his face merely inches from her center. He breathed in and took in all of her scent, the feeling of it causing Kagome to gasp. "Mmm, yes," she whimpered. He shook with delight. He was to hold back no longer. He purged his face into her, stroking her folds with his tongue, getting to fully taste her as he held her ass up with his one hand. Kagome's face was to the bed, crying out in pleasure. His tongue glided down to her clit and he sucked and nibbled on her, showing her absolutely no mercy as she wriggled and squirmed underneath him. "Oh god, no!" She wailed, feeling herself fill up to the brim. "Inu-Inuyasha, oh, my god," She was going to cum for him, right on his face. She tried to escape his grasp but he wouldn't let go. He refused to let her make him stop. He continued toying with her clit as he pushed his thumb in and out of her, causing her to shake in his arms with her orgasm releasing itself on his mouth and face. He licked it all off himself and his fingers before giving her one last long lick up her insides. She was still dripping wet. He heard himself laugh maniacally.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the hips and pushed his throbbing manhood against her ass, grabbing onto his dick with one hand, sliding himself down and feeling her wetness surround his dick he almost lost himself and pushed himself all the way in with one thrust but thankfully he wasn't all the way gone. He reached around her and grasped her by the throat with his right hand and squeezed her large breast with his left, bringing her arched back towards him. "Fuck, wench, you are perfect," he muttered in her ear. She gasped in amazement. 'Did Inuyasha really just say that? And in his demon form no less!' "Ah, yeah?" she breathed out huskily. "You like it, Inuyasha?"

"I mean what I say." he responded darkly, let her down and smacked his dick against her wet folds. "Oh, my god," she moaned. Now it was his turn. "Yeah?" he growled. "You like that Kagome?" He did it to her again. "Oh! Oh, my god, yeah," she cried. And he did it again and again and her legs were shaking. "Mmm… beg me." he ground out, grabbing the length of her long hair and wrapping it once around his hand. He pulled it, causing her to look up at him. He saw the look on her face, one of complete longing and desperation. "Please, Inuyasha," she peered up at him with her sweet chocolate eyes. She was so pretty. "I need you inside me." That was all he had to hear.

His manhood plunged into her tightness, deeper until he felt her innocence and hesitated only momentarily before his demonic instincts took over and his huge member was all the way in her. She wailed out as her virginal wall was broken and her body tensed up for a second. Inuyasha sensed her pain, and despite his red eyes and purple streaks on his cheeks he was still Inuyasha underneath and he would never let himself ever do anything serious to Kagome, so he paused his torment until she noticeably relaxed and she nodded her head, smiling up at him. The was a twinge of blood in the air but he knew that was normal. He continued very slowly at first, sliding in and out of her at a comfortable pace. 'Holy gods, she feels amazing,' realizing he wasn't going to last for long. Kagome was mewling his name in pleasure and moaning sounds he'd never before heard. Realizing he wanted her to face him, he skillfully turned her over with him still inside her. She looked up at him, impressed.

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her lips, running his claws over her heaving breasts. His red eyes looked down at her bosoms and took her nipple in his mouth, biting and licking and sucking and squeezing her. Then he did the same thing to the other one. Repeat. He stopped. "I love your big tits, Kagome." He felt her tighten and overflow with wetness again down around his cock. His eyes rolled back in his head as he groaned. "Mm, Inuyasha," cried Kagome. "Tell me what you want, Kagome," he growled. He knew what she wanted, he just wanted to hear her say it. "More. I want more, Inuyasha, hurry."

Ask and you shall receive. He brought her long legs up, her calves and ankles against his chest and he began to thrust hard and quickly in and out of her wetness, going through with her request. Kagome moaned out in ecstasy, moving in complete sync with him. He was losing himself, so close to his climax. Every part of his body was telling him to explode inside of her. He slammed her ass and hips against him as he pounded deeper and deeper into his little minx. Her tits were bouncing up and down with each of his thrusts and he reached down and pinched her nipples. "Kagome, fuck, where should I..? I don't want to…" She understood. "Don't do it inside me yet, even though I'd love to feel that." she began in between gasps for air as he was still fucking her. "Okay," he said. He would respect her wishes of course. She was still rather young, he supposed. "You can do it anywhere else you want," she told him happily and moaned his name as he pushed himself into her again and again. He could feel her clenching and squeezing around him. "You get so deep in me," she said. He groaned into her neck. "Mm, Kagome, this is it," he mumbled. She got ready for it and he pulled himself out of her and aimed himself at her chest. She grabbed onto his dick for the first time and held him as it pumped his fluid out onto her full breasts. Kagome watched in amazement at not only that, but Inuyasha's eyes slowly turned back to amber and as he breathed in and out, the purple marks eventually faded away.

Neither of them said a word for a moment. And then, "Kagome, did I hurt you at all?"

"No, you did not," she replied. "That was amazing, Inuyasha." Kagome exclaimed, breathing heavily. He stared at her in wonderment. "Seriously, Kagome? Even in my full demonic form?" he asked. She nodded sincerely. "You're lucky I have such skilled control over my actions or that could have been really bad. Also, I'm pretty sure your mysterious miko energy somehow purifies the darkness of my demon-side and you help bring out my human heart." He took her hand and placed it over his chest where his heart is. "Kagome, I now know the truth."

She looked at him, stunned. Inuyasha was so breathtakingly beautiful. "What is the truth, Inuyasha?"

"The truth is, I don't have to become full-fledged demon. I'm just as strong, if not stronger, the way I am, with my human heart, and with the help of you." he told her, unabashed. "I'm strong in different ways because I'm part human, and strong in other ways because of my demon side. I'm the best of both damn worlds." Kagome never before heard Inuyasha be so well-spoken and genuinely honest with himself and her. Inuyasha just admitted to himself that he wants to stay a half-demon. He has learned to truly love himself! She was so proud of him! Was sleeping with her really what took him to realize that all this time? Well, perhaps when the moment is right, things pan out exactly how they should. "That's great, Inuyasha," Kagome said to him with a smile. "I am so very proud of you. You know I've always loved you just the way you are, even your secretly sexual demon-side." she giggled. He grinned. "Keh, c'mere," he muttered and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, the both of them a ripple through time.

The universe has many surprises for us around each corner, just don't be afraid to open the next door.


End file.
